


How Many?

by beatlechicksteph



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatlechicksteph/pseuds/beatlechicksteph
Summary: Clint is drowning is sorrows in a bar when he notices a beautiful stranger doing the same.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Hermione Granger
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58
Collections: Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019





	How Many?

**Author's Note:**

> For my Marvelously Magical Bingo Square O1: Clint Barton/Hermione Granger

Clint walked into the bar, throwing off his hood. It had been five years since he lost his family. Five years since he had decided to take on a new persona. Five years since he had truly been happy. He knew Nat and the rest of the group, what was left of it anyway, was looking for him. And he was getting pretty damn good at hiding. 

He ran his hand through his newly buzzed hair and looked around. 

Just like most places after the incident, it was mostly empty. The world just seemed bleaker, darker, lonelier since Thanos succeeded. 

The guilt he felt right after the snap, of not being there, having retired to keep his family out of danger, continued to gnaw at him. He lost them all. For something that would rid the world of fifty percent of the population, why the fuck did he lose one hundred percent of his family? 

He flagged down the bartender. He needed a drink. He needed a drink bad. He needed something to drown out the anger he felt roiling up inside of him. 

He had almost forgotten he was in London until the bartender spoke. He quickly gave his order and took a seat on a stool at the bar. Two stools down there was a woman, her dark hair running down her back in tight rivulets. She was playing with a ring on her finger. He didn’t need to ask to know she had lost someone in the incident as well. Did she just lose the husband, or did she lose her whole family as well?

“How many?” he asked her, just loud enough to be heard over the low music in the bar.

“Three. Husband and two children. You?”

“Four. Wife and three children.”

“Hermione,” the woman said.

“Clint.”

Clint watched as the woman turned back to her drink. She had that look on her face. The one that he knew he had worn on his face every day for the last five years. The one where you had to keep thinking: what’s the point of continuing to live? 

He didn’t know how, but they found themselves in the alley, and he had her pressed against the old brick of the building, lips locked in a passionate kiss. He braced one hand on the brick as he ran the other down the front of her body, groping and squeezing as he found his way down to the hem of her modest skirt. He snaked his hand inside and back up her thigh to rub her through her quickly dampening panties. 

She pulled away to let out a moan as his fingers moved the crotch of her panties out of the way, finding their way to her wet center. 

He moved his fingers in time with her pants, and it didn’t take long until she was falling apart around him. Quickly he yanked her panties until they fell to the ground and he watched her step out of them as he undid the fly to his leather pants. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he lifted her up, pressing her hard against the wall as he quickly entered her. 

As he pistoned into her body, he couldn’t help but picture his wife. It helped that this woman had the same color hair as she did. It wasn’t long before he could feel Hermione begin to flutter around his cock, and he truly let himself go, not even caring about what the pressure would do to her back. As Hermione went over the edge, she sighed a name that wasn’t his, which made him feel less guilty as he grunted Laura’s as he spilled himself. 

As he set Hermione back on the ground and they began to right their clothing, he could see her shoulders shaking with silent sobs. Guilt. This must be one of the first times she had “cheated” on her missing spouse. 

Once he was put back together, he picked up his weapons from where he had set them. He began to walk out of the alley and paused to look back at the woman. She had slid to the ground, her knees drawn up to her chest, her face buried in them. 

Hawkeye would have stayed and comforted her. Made sure she got home okay. To be honest, Hawkeye wouldn’t have fucked a stranger after having only exchanged a few words in a bar. Ronan, on the other hand, Ronan didn’t give two fucks about some stranger in a bar. If she didn’t want to “cheat,” she shouldn’t have fucked him. It’s been five years, and at this point, the people they lost were not coming back. She should come to terms with that. 

He turned away from Hermione and just kept walking out of the alley and down the street. Life was short. Things could change, and he was being looked for by the remnants of The Avengers. He had to keep moving. 

But as he kept moving, his mind just kept flashing to Hermione, crying in the alley. 

He stopped.

He heaved a great sigh. 

And turned around, making his way back to the alley.

As he dropped to the ground next to Hermione, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, he couldn’t help but think there was still a a little bit of Hawkeye left in him after all. It was just buried deep. Maybe there was hope for him yet.


End file.
